


Stylists.

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Madness, Shame, Subborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chose not to write Summary. Its a surprise and fun<br/>Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stylists.

Gon and Killua always have fun together. They have been together for years.

"Uh , Killua your hair are so soft , unlike mine" Gon said.

"Yeah, all the idiots have hard hair just like you." Killua said laughing.

" Oh really. Jealoused person." Gon said pissed off.

"Yeah , and I am not jealused , there is no reason to be jealoused by you" Killua said while laughing.

"Ugh Killua have you ever been on a haircut" Gon said with chariness.

"Huh , yeah may be i hate to go so. It's embarrassing" Killua said in a dim voice

"Embarrassed stupid... Yeah it's your new name from now on" Gon teased

"Shut up, that's not even a name" Killua shouted

"Yeah , you are haha..ha... " Gon said again and again to tease Killua

"Come back here, you..... Gon" Killua yelled and ran after Gon

For sometime they had a short tickling fight , that Killua always losses, revealing that tickling is his weakness and Gon was still laughing at Killua for moving with laughing all at once. Killua's face was whole red due to his own laughs he was taking deep breaths.

"Killua you are fun and stupid. You are so ticklish. I didn't knew about that. If I knew instead of playing rock paper scissors , i could have tickled you. " Gon said while laughing.

"Idiot , that's why I didn't tell you." Killua said while letting out a smile. Killua saw Gon smiling at him brightly.

Killua raised an eye brows watching Gon suspiciously

"What....??? Why are you watching me like that? Killua asked 

"That's because , you are so awesome Killua." Gon said

"Shut up it's nothing like that." Killua lowered his head (blushing)

"Killua" Gon said

"Huh , what now" Killua saw Gon still staring at him

"I think you should have a haircut." Gon suggested

"Shut Up , I don't need one. And i have already told you my views." Killua said

"No , still Let's both have one. Only for me. Otherwise , I will start tickling you again." Gon said

"Shut up I am telling you there is no nee.... "

Killua had not completed as Gon had already pulled him towards himself and made him wear his jacket. Then Gon hurriedly dragged Killua out of the apartment not letting him say anything.

"Hey , stupid head didn't you hear me I was saying something." Killua shouted

Today we will do what i will say. Yesterday i listened to you only. have you forgot. Gon said

" Do what ever you want. (Illumi I am missing you my dear big brother) Killua thought.

" Don't worry, you will not look like a joker,, like you are right now" Killua didn't reply Gon

"There we are and looks it's empty so there's no need to be embarrassed" Gon said while dragging Killua holding his hand more tightly not letting it go

"Welcome,' a girl spoke.

"Ate you open. We need a haircut" 

"Fine please sit here , Sir" 

Gon pushed Killua to sit on the chair. Ever since they entered Killua shut his eyes closed, not watching anything. All he could do was do where Gon was leading.

"There , what kind of haircut do you want , Sir" the girl couldn't find any reply from Killua.

"Just a little short , Gon said

Fine.

Killua closed his eyes more tightly. He didn't open them but could feel everything. When it was done , he got off and held Gon hand. 

"Now... Let's go.... We are done..." Killua said.

"Huh... But i am left." Gon said

"No matter we can come again tomorrow. Let's just go right now" Killua scolded.

"Fine."

P"Hey , Killua come on open your eyes , you look good."

"Shut Up"

Gon was smiling at his friend. They went back to their apartment, Killua still held Gon hand , his eyes closed.

"We have returned , p Killua.

"Lead me to the bathroom" Killua order.

"Huh we are home you can go now." 

"Just do what I say"

"Fine , Come along"

Gon lead the way to bathroom. And Killua entered he slammed the door shut.

Killua stood in front of the mirror and slowly opened his eyes.

"No change in particular" he said to himself while looking in the mirror. "I don't look too change but it was embarrassing I told Gon. Huh never mind I shall take a bath and go out." Killua was smiling now as he prepared to have bath.

Gon was still laughing at Killua , how stubborn was he.

 

 


End file.
